devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Devil May Cry Trial Edition
The Devil May Cry Trial Edition is a demo of the original Devil May Cry. Two demos came out under this title. First (SLPM 65023, with copies of PlayStation 2 re-release of Biohazard CODE:Veronica CompleteLost Releases - Biohazard Code: Veronica Complete) - in March 2001, exclusively in Japan. Second was released in Japan as Trial Edition Ver.2 (SLPM 61008/SLPM 61010, the latter came with PurePure 2 Volume 2Lost Releases - PurePure 2 Volume 2) and North America (SLUS 29009) in August, and in Europe and Australia (SLED 50359) in September 2001 - both NA and PAL versions were bundled with Resident Evil CODE:Veronica XLost Releases - Resident Evil Code: Veronica X (5th Anniversary Edition)Lost Releases - Resident Evil Code: Veronica X + Devil May Cry Content First Japanese version The demo consists of most of Mission 01: Curse of the Bloody Puppets, transitions to a hybrid of Mission 02: Judge of Death and Mission 05: Guiding of the Soul and ends with a small part of Mission 03: Destroyer of Ardor. *Force Edge - A sword that looks like Alastor. It is shown to have two elemental modes changed by a menu called "Force Edge" where the final game's Devil Arms menu is. The "Air" mode gives a lightning element, while the fire-based "Terra" mode is not implemented and cannot be selected. *Ebony & Ivory - Dante's starting firearms. *Shotgun - This weapon is in the same location as in the full game. *Devil Trigger - Dante starts out with DT. Ver.2/NA/PAL version Mission 02: Judge of Death, Mission 03: Destroyer of Ardor and Mission 04: Black Knight are the playable stages in the demo, which ends after Nelo Angelo's boss intro. *Alastor - Dante starts out with it instead of Force Edge. *Ebony & Ivory - Dante's starting firearms. *Shotgun - This weapon is in the same location as in the full game. *Devil Trigger - Dante starts out with DT. Differences First Japanese version of the demo is a much earlier build of the game, as such, it has many striking differences. The Ver.2/NA/PAL versions of the demo are closer to the final product, though there are still some minor differences. First Japanese version General *Dante uses the earlier design present in some tutorials in the final game, without his long coat. *Trish uses an earlier model with a different look; her usual tube top is a halter top, she wears fingerless gloves on both hands, lacks a choker, and her hair is styled differently with a fringe across one eye. *There are no mission start screens or accessible Divinity Statues, meaning there is no way to buy moves or items. *All Key Items need to be manually equipped in order to be used, similar to how items work in the Resident Evil series. *The UI is different, this goes for the Red Orb counter, HP bar and Devil Trigger gauge. No Stylish Rank display is present. *When a Red Orb is picked up for the first time, no tutorial popup appears explaining what it is. *Red Orbs are acquired in much smaller numbers (most only counting as 1). *Orb-sealed doors show the same white effect as any other sealed door rather than being red. *No Blue Orb Fragments are present. *Devil Trigger doesn't make Dante move faster. *The only melee weapon in this version is the sword Force Edge which uses Alastor's model and has two elemental modes, with mode selection replacing the Devil Arms menu. The lightning-elemental "Air" mode uses the same image and description as Alastor in the final game and behaves in the same way. The fire-elemental "Terra" mode is present on the menu but cannot be selected. *Force Edge only has its three-hit basic combo, with no pause variations. *Stinger is part of the default moveset rather than needing to be purchased. It can be performed without holding the lock-on button, making it very easy to accidentally trigger it. *Ebony & Ivory have a slight recoil effect that pushes Dante backwards when he fires them on the ground. *Dante can't fire his guns in the air. *When attacking, Dante performs different animations not present in the final game. *Dante always regenerates HP over time rather than only doing so when DT is active. Mission changes *The camera movement in the opening cutscene is reversed than in the full game, circling from Dante's right-to-left, with Trish in the foreground before she jumps into the air. In the full game, it circles from Dante's left-to-right, with Trish in the background. *The demo is not divided up into missions as in the final game: the gameplay is roughly two and a half missions. **The event sequence is also different, with the objective of mission 5 being placed between missions 1 and 3. *The flag present just outside the castle entrance is missing. *Dante can move during the cutscene of the hole in the castle wall sealing itself. *There is an additional door present on the second floor of the entrance hall, to the right of the Mundus statue. *A grating covers the location of the Divinity Statue in the entrance hall. *Only 9 Red Orbs are needed to open the entrance hall's sealed door. *Sealed doors do not have the "hand breaking" animation when the seal is dispelled. *The portcullis room has an additional door where the suits of armor are in the final game. *The lighting of the room where Marionettes are first encountered is different, the room having a blue tone to it. *In the guard tower, as well as the Marionette sprawled on the ground there is one hanging from the ceiling. *The room accessed through the hole in the floor where Dante acquires the Rusty Key has an additional door. *No cutscene plays when Dante picks up the Rusty Key, the Marionette simply coming to life in front of him. *The arena below the workshop with the biplane does not exist: a WW2-era wheeled gun carriage is present in the corner of the room where the elevator to the arena is in the final game. *The door from the workshop to the long hall is plain rather than having Marionettes on it. *The small side-room at the near end of the long hall has a a slightly different soundtrack. There is no Divinity Statue in the room, a mirror on the right wall at the far end, and oddly-rendered Red Orbs are randomly scattered at the top end of the room floating in mid-air. *The mission features no interaction with the door to the Cathedral until Dante opens it, and it always shows the "Judge of Death." **Instead of the key to the door being the Staff of Judgment, it is opened with the Melancholy Soul. *The door to the library (where the Shotgun is found) is sealed and requires 30 Red Orbs to open. **The table immediately to the right when entering this room does not give Red Orbs when destroyed. **The Sin Scissors comes out of the painting as soon as Dante takes the Rusty Key. Only one is present rather than the three encountered in the final game. *In the courtyard with the Lion statue, there is no water in the fountain. **The Lion statue has no barrier around it. **Dante needs 25 Red Orbs to open the door above the statue that leads into the tall tower, rather than it only opening when the Lion is defeated. **There is no lion symbol on the door. *A second door is present on the level of the tall tower that Dante initially enters from the courtyard. **There is no receptacle for the Melancholy Soul on the door to the waterway at the bottom of the tower. *Rather than there being an animation of Dante inserting the Death Sentence into the statue, the sword is shown sliding into the socket by itself. *The Castellan's bedroom has a number of differences: the door out to the balcony is of a different design, there is no Divinity Statue, no Sun Door, and it is not possible for Dante to jump on top of the bed. *After acquiring the Melancholy Soul, Dante does not encounter Nelo Angelo. *There is no timer for carrying the Melancholy Soul. *The Cathedral has different music. *The Pride of Lion does not hover over the altar: instead, there is a gold pickup indicator flashing on a small object resting on the altar. *Phantom appears the first time Dante interacts with the object on the altar, without the need to go outside onto the broken bridge. **The demo ends at the end of the boss cutscene, right before fighting him. Ver.2/NA/PAL versions *The demo starts from Mission 02. *Many of Alastor's moves cannot be purchased, or can only be purchased at level 1. *Move and item costs are much cheaper, costing dozens of orbs rather than hundreds. *The Devil Star is instead called the "Magical Star." *Blue Orbs, Purple Orbs, Devil Stars, Untouchables and Holy Waters cannot be purchased. *The animation of the third hit in the default combo is different than the one present in the final game. *Dante starts out with Alastor, three runes of Devil Trigger and a bigger HP bar than in the final game. *No Stylish Rank is displayed in the UI, though the game is able to recognize it because enemies will drop more Red Orbs if killed after a long combo of hits. *Because Dante starts with Alastor, it is not present in the door to the Cathedral, which always shows the "Judge of Death" like in the first demo. *Destroying the tables in the environment doesn't yield Red Orbs. *The Divinity Statue menu has an odd parchment background replacing the tutorial image for any move or item that Dante cannot get in the demo. *There are no Red Orbs on the distant platform in the broken bridge area. *The boss battle with Phantom is skipped: Mission 3 ends when Dante picks up the Pride of Lion, without Phantom's introductory cutscene. *In mission 4, Phantom does not chase Dante down the long hallway. Gallery Images DMC1 Trial Edition - WARNING screen.png DMC1 Trial Edition - Notice about the demo.png DMC1 Trial Edition - MISSION CLEAR.png DMC1 Trial Edition - TO BE CONTINUED.png Videos Devil May Cry Trial Edition JAP Walkthrough part 1|First Japanese version Devil May Cry Trial Edition JAP Walkthrough part 2|First Japanese version cont. Devil May Cry Demo Part 1 of 2|NA version Devil May Cry Demo Part 2 of 2|NA version cont. References Category:Devil May Cry demos Category:PlayStation 2 Category:Devil May Cry